User talk:Silent Songbird
Yoponot (talk) 15:32, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply It mostly looks fine. Just that the headline is named "Anatomy", not "Physiology". Also, you don't need to insert those spaces in the headlines. Otherwise, it looks good, and keep that up. Energy ''X'' 16:59, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Actually we use the past tense for the biographies on the character, Pokémon etc. pages, so there was no need to change the tense. There is also no need to add the episode links into the biography as we use references for main characters and their Pokémon, rivals and their Pokémon, gym leaders and their Pokémon, pages that have game/anime/manga counterparts (there might be more but I can't recall them all right now). Lastly, we use the Pokémon names also plural (I believe that is it called), so Pancham will be correct when it is just one or multiple, no need for a s behind them. I have reverted your edit but feel free to edit the page again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:44, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I don't know why but when you preview your edit when it has tabbers involved, the tabbers disappear from your preview screen (but they do appear in your edit and afterwards). You are able to edit them though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:36, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Edit Just a remainder - this edit; Poli is a nickname of Red's Poliwhirl. Also, you can shorten down from tackles to tackles. Otherwise, you are doing good and should continue on proofreading the articles. Energy ''X'' 16:39, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Name Er, on which list do you speak to? or the list on the right rail (Recent Wiki Activity)? Energy ''X'' 19:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Templates Well, when the page has an image, you can remove the Missing Image template. When the article isn't a stub anymore, you can remove the stub template. Same for all that kind of sort templates (like the Empty one for example).--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:34, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :Odd, I saw your name on there. Maybe refreshing the window could help. Energy ''X'' 20:06, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, that list. Well, you do see it is *this* week's contributors. You just need to wait out for the next week, and keep on editing. Energy ''X'' 09:00, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Images Do not copy images from Bulbapedia, that's not allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, September 22, 2017 (UTC) It is that this one from Bulbapedia is very similair to this one, same for this one and this one. Those are just a few examples. The file pixels are even the same.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:23, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Alright then, sorry for the false accusation. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't copied since that is a common issue here.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:36, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply Basically, any image about the island is welcome, I say. Energy ''X'' 15:49, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and yeah, when uploading an image, please categorize it and write a short description. Images can be categorized something like Category:RSE Location Images (for Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald locations). Energy ''X'' 16:01, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply I'll try to. Just please point out where I have to turn that off, since Discord is new for me to do. Energy ''X'' 12:59, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Image Before uploading the image, please change the file name. Also, mind to categorize your images; the latest one can be placed under Category:Kanto characters manga images Energy ''X'' 18:58, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Good, I see that's better. Just mind to use the é letter when writing "Pokémon". You can simply copy the letter and paste it. Energy ''X'' 18:25, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Or Alt+130, that's what I use every single time. PokémonGamer 18:39, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, that could be arranged. But the main thing to know is to simply save space. You do remember that I changed the template so the article wouldn't be too long in height. And, also important is the thing to separate the images from games, manga, anime etc. If you have a better suggestion, I am listening. Energy ''X'' 10:57, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Image When cutting a manga image, please cut it, well, properly. That Staravia image should've been cut down to one panel, not four. Also, it is recommended to use this source for images, since they have the ones with best quality around. Energy ''X'' 12:27, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :You can also scan them yourself if you know how to get a high quality one, in case any manga aspect of the franchise is released but is not yet on that site. PokémonGamer 13:04, October 6, 2017 (UTC) "/type/-type Pokémon" categories are reserved for articles only, not files. Also, the other category is more reserved for images placed on the episode articles. Instead, use this category. So if a Pokémon appears in "Adventures in Orange Islands", place "Category:Season 2 Pokémon" etc. Energy ''X'' 19:57, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::(Except for, that's not how seasons work. Season 2 is Princess VS Princess to Charizard Chills and in the digital and remastered releases from Princess VS Princess to A Rivalry Revival, and the region 1 DVDs use arcs and not seasons, yet for whatever random reason Viz Media believed the fanmade opening=season garbage and named the first Indigo League sets "season 1" but this was fixed on the later sets and no other arcs erroneously call themselves "seasons" on the Viz Media releases and back when 4Kids dubbed the show for the first six seasons, they would dub 52 episodes exactly per the season (i.e., the season of the year's batch created by them) regardless of opening/saga/arc/whatever and the openings and DVD determined arcs have jack squat to do with seasons. It's just that most people on here live in countries like the US (where I'm originally from) which didn't have proper breaks so fans will constantly assume their own made-up fan material such as AG001 being the first television episode of the sixth season year when it is actually the 13th, as season six in the standard television definition uses Address Unown as the first episode of season six and Kids' WB! wouldn't have breaks but they would instead begin seasons on a date within August or September, they would have breaks but they do not indicate where seasons begin and end. Many, many countries around the world have breaks where a season will end after all of its episodes have aired and do reruns over the next several months or even up to a year and then start fresh when they come back from the break and have purchased the license to run every episode in a certain season. These breaks become very evident as indicators when a season begins and ends - it's just in around 2009/2010 around there I remember they chose to stick the opening titles on the DVDs to the seasons on the official site so the first 12 episodes of season 6 which are apart of the Master Quest arc are apart of "Season 6: Pokémon Advanced" even though they're called Master Quest in the episodes themselves, and "Season 3: The Johto Journeys"...well, Johto didn't start until season 3's 12th episode, but since Australian DVDs have adopted this convention of naming seasons the same as the arcs that correspond to the numbers despite the seasons and arcs being completely different divisions, I guess it can be taken as official then. This is also reflected by the iTunes release of the Ruby and Sapphire series where Ruby and Sapphire didn't start until season 6, episode 13 so that explains the missing volume where season 6 only has 3 volumes but seasons 7, 8, and 9 have 4 volumes, episodes "Address Unown" to "Hoenn Alone" are the first 12 episodes of the standard television definition of season 6. The purpose of seasons is so they 4Kids or TPCi can distribute the show to companies and television networks around the world, not to serve as divisions of episodes created by DVD box sets because "why not?" most users here who don't seem to care what a *season* is believe because either this is the only show they likely watch or whatever other reason such as misleading fansites like Serebii spreading false information and the releases of the first 6 arcs were not based on seasons at all.) ::For those seasons, I am working on creating accurate lists of them in my userspace so we can adopt the correct official meanings of season rather than the fanmade so-called "seasons" that are (apparently) based on combinations of the official beginning and ending episodes/opening theme/episodes that were not even produced in the dub to start off with and the fanmade format is completely messy and inconsistent. Keep in mind seasons do not exist in the Japanese original, though they have arcs that are named seasons in BW but based on Japanese television culture, Japanese shows generally go on randomly, week-by-week for TV Tokyo Network animated shows, with incredibly rare one-to-two-week breaks in the middle of each show's run. There's a reason why the Australian DVDs release episodes the way they do, and those DVDs go by seasons, not arcs like Viz Media here in the US. That's also the reason why Netflix which uses the remastered seasons now and used to go by the standard TV definition (both definitions are official) has Season 1 with only 52 episodes, and when they used the TV definition their licensed Season 2 collection contained 49 episodes (because of the banned Jynx ones) from Princess VS Princess to Charizard Chills, so if they purchase the second remastered season they will have a 60 episode season provided as apart of the licensing contract from Princess VS Princess to A Rivalry Revival, again without the taboo Jynx episodes. Whenever a TV network around the world announced they'd air "season 6", they aired starting from Address Unown, which is what some people went crazy about because they assume the fanmade "seasons" rather than the correct actual seasons. Either they'll air season 6 and you'll get those last 12 Master Quest episodes along with the 40 Advanced episodes or they won't air season 6 and you won't get those last 12 Master Quest episodes (Unown, the Silver Conference, leaving Johto, etc.) nor the 40 Advanced episodes. They won't just purchase the license to season 6 and only air the first 12 episodes of it. Some people over in India were a bit crazy when they saw Hungama was not airing any episodes beyond "You're a Star, Larvitar!" in the Hindi dub for a while back in around 2015-2016 but this is because they took a break because "You're a Star, Larvitar!" is the final episode of season 5. Some over in Israel also complained when they aired season 1 that they supposedly "stopped in the middle" -- they didn't, they stopped at the 52nd episode The Breeding Center Secret which is the final episode of season 1, and yeah they would routinely miss an episode due to an oversight but these would always get premiered in reruns once the season's over. ::So that's what I'm working on in my userspace. We can possibly then change the categories to be based on officially English-named series rather than by the fanmade "seasons" that have no possible relation to what are the correct seasons of the show. ::There's also the fact that series are no longer an exclusively Japanese concept and Pokémon TV in English gives the official English names created by TPCi (such as Pokémon the Series: The Beginning, Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver, Pokémon the Series: Black and White, etc.) and prior to Pokémon the Series: XY, series were exclusive to the original Japanese version and had no official English names. PokémonGamer 20:10, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Bot Made a separate account for bot. Do I have your approval for it? Energy ''X'' 21:17, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Occupation Yeah, go on. Energy ''X'' 10:08, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply Pippi's English name is Clefairy. PokémonGamer 13:19, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Edit I have moved the image to Ryu Tendo name (without "-0"). Also, uncertain what you wanted to do with those categories; you can simply go to the file page, and press edit to remove categories and add new ones, like this. Energy ''X'' 18:40, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm re-watching the episode SM044 on Hulu to see if Kaki's Bakugames really appears in it. (the Pippi scene occurs at 16:50 on the Hulu version) Anyways, the exact verbatim dialogue that I heard Lilie say at that point in the episode is 「ピッピをピクシーに進化させていただことあったでしょう。」, saying that Pippi would evolve into Pixy (in English, Clefairy --> Clefable). Any fansubs that say otherwise are lying. PokémonGamer 21:33, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I know, I'm just deleting the page since it was decided to no longer use separate pages for galleries. PokémonGamer 09:52, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply He doesn't have anything anymore in his contributions, so I don't know which deleted images are his, but I will keep an eye on the user. Thanks for informing me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:25, October 8, 2017 (UTC) 誰だ? / WTP segment uploads Make sure when uploading an image it doesn't include fansubs in it. The torrent sites (which are what western fans use to download the Japanese version of the show, since they have no idea of any of the legal methods of watching it) have episodes without the fansub text in them. To obtain the episodes legally in HD (if you're concerned about obtaining them legally), you can subscribe to the Japanese Amazon Prime service, which has the episodes in any series, and that's the only way I can think of besides Hulu and Netflix, which have only select few episodes of the latest series and 20 episodes of the original one. PokémonGamer 23:55, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Edit Just a reminder, sometimes multiple Pokémon use a move, hence why it states "Murkrow fly off" rather than "Murkrow flies off". Because "Murkrows" is an incorrect writing style, we use "Murkrow". Same goes for all other Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 17:31, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. Thanks for notifying me. Silent Songbird (talk) 17:33, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::It's best to indent comments much clearer by adding : at the beginning and add one more : per the next comment. And yeah, it's similar to the Japanese version - Japanese language (generally) doesn't pluralize things and relies on context to define things as being more than one. For example, 忍者/にんじゃ is a Japanese term though in English it can be referred to simply as "ninja" and still be plural because that pluralization is based on the word's Japanese origin. I think it can use たち as a plural but in general the cases I've seen it used is more towards "...and co." - that type of pluralization, like サトシたち means "Satoshi and his friends". PokémonGamer 18:10, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Edit You don't have to change Physiology to Anatomy section. I used the bot to run through all pages to change that. It's just that Anatomy sounds too much like medicine or something, so reverted back to Physiology instead. Energy ''X'' 21:15, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Edit Don't upload new images to replace the old ones. What you can do, however, is simply upload the new images over old ones, having the same names. So if you have a bigger image for, say, File:XY045 1.jpg, you need to simply rename your image to "XY045 1.jpg" and upload it on the Wiki. (A warning will be issued that there is another image with the same name, but ignore that.) Energy ''X'' 21:00, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Image Looks like you actually did upload the image over, right? Energy ''X'' 09:45, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it was how it's done rather than replacing them. I corrected it later on, though Silent Songbird (talk) 09:59, October 19, 2017 (UTC) SM047 Yes. Why? A preview is not a full coverage of an episode, more of that it is simply a 30 second reminder to watch the next one (and are actually episode segments, not first airing only things, which the people on the other side of the world who download the show illegally especially those not familiar with Japanese on demand streaming services of anime tend to inaccurately mistake them as), and we know in the past that previews do not sincerely cover nor do they guarantee the quality of the episode. We never knew Satoshi's Lugarugan would have a new evolution they were going to mention at the last moment for SM037, and it's not like we've had any in-depth coverage of SM047 at all (in other words, "in-depth", not just a mere summary vaguely mentioning certain details, and summaries have made vague mentions, like XY110 when it vaguely referred to Onbat evolving into Onvern). Silvady could be in another part of the episode, and it could be that it is not Glazio's and that it is not a major role of more than a few minutes of the episode. Titles can also contain details that are not major plot points, as has been done several times before (e.g., DP170). There's no reason to distrust its appearance, and using titles as a source of appearing characters is a standard procedure here. PokémonGamer 13:29, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Network No, that's new. I haven't found that kind of error before. Not sure what to do about it, either, other than undo changes. Energy ''X'' 10:25, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Blog I saw your comment and yes you are correct it is what Ash's seen and so on so far, The prediction is what's going to come next say like next episode next weekend that. : So you notice as such it's also a prediction blog on what Ash "might" capture next while he's in Alola region, So you notice as such sorry about the bold, And if you need anything let me know. Kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 13:09, October 22, 2017 (UTC) On note i undid the bold and added Suicune since i'm unsure if it was temporary by Ash since it saved Ash in Sinnoh episode Drifloon in the wind. So you notice if you have any prediction your free to predict up Ash's alola team, After the next games come after Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon i'll rename my blog to those games. So you notice as such. : '' And Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:04, October 23, 2017 (UTC)'' Learnsets Saw your edits on the move pages, good job on them. I just wanted to say that there is a template that can be used instead of that coded template, the template would be easier to use since you will be able to add the level (or TM, there is also a TM template) for every generations. Aqua Jet has an example for that template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:14, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :Well, it looks like a Silvady didn't actually make an onscreen appearance and that it was simply a name that Glazio gave it. So it is Type: Null. PokémonGamer 12:16, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Edit Since you have edited for quite some time, I believe you are ready to become a rollback. Just write the user rights request on this page. Energy ''X'' 19:16, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well,I'm not doing unnessasary edits that was only one time happens that Energy X Complains about it because I was thinking,that this Category in only on half of the Hoenn Locations but,It was my mistake there was no Category like that. LairQ 11:09, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Image Reverted your Cyrus image. It's just that it looks compressed (the dimensions aren't original, looks stretched out). Also, it's not even his default look, so maybe you can find a different image? Energy ''X'' 11:46, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :It's not something urgent, so it can wait until your problems are sorted out. Energy ''X'' 12:50, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ::As for SM051, "Give It Your AlLilie" is not a typo. It's an intentional pun. がんば'る' and リ'ーリエ are being combined into one word. Note that Sun & Moon has started using these types of puns as of SM005 (がんバルーン, with ''ganbaru がんばる spelled with gan in hiragana and balloon [baruun] in katakana), SM029 (adding mashu ましゅ after 寝 [ね; ne], meaning to take a rest, and trying to sound like ネマシュ Nemashu [officially Nemasyu, the name of the Pokémon that appears in the episode]), rhyming with SM033, trying to sound catchy with SM034 (「ガラガラあらわる」 with 「現る」 even being in hiragana instead of kanji), combining curry with SM035 (transliterated as karee, with karei due to being homophones in Japanese), and such puns were used in the Gold and Silver series such as the one titled Sonansu! Is That So? where Sonansu's name was spelled in its standard katakana (ソーナンス), then for the second part of the title hiragana (そうなんす), spelling 怒り/錨 with their hiragana variant いかり instead of kanji to combine both words in SM040, etc. Please don't change such translations if you don't know Japanese enough to be aware of how such puns work. '''PokémonGamer 19:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for telling me, and no I'm not frustrated at all, just to let you know. PokémonGamer 15:55, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply Thanks for telling me.I would remember it.LairQ 12:52, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply At first time,I had Written wrong Spelling of "Sapphire" So,It was not linking to the the page Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire So,I think to Link it Seprately. After,I got it. It already got the Correction.--[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|''Lair]] 10:57, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey Saw what you did with Ash here. Think you could do the same with Verity, Sorrel, and Cross? Verity.png|Verity Sorrel.png|Sorrel Cross anime artwork.png|Cross 02:19, November 29, 2017 (UTC) User rights Sorry for not replying earlier about the user rights. I kinnda forgot about it, since I do have lots of things to do. Still, you passed the vote for rollback. Continue on. 'Energy X' 21:19, December 8, 2017 (UTC) : Congrats on becoming Rollback wanted to swing by before i get off ^_^.Trainer Micah (talk) 23:47, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Christmas ik you're not active now, but, i hope you will see it later.--[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 14:38, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reply You're welcome. I do what I can.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:47, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Move images When adding the generation VII move images to the move pages, please move the old move images to the gallery (Like this).--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:31, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Image The image has been renamed. 'Energy X' 12:36, January 6, 2018 (UTC) No problem and happy belated new year to you as well!--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:54, January 6, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Hello, Silent. I almost forgot, Happy belated New Year!--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:22, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Silant ''After reading your reply over i read your right about that my moderation work previously & yeah i'd be ashamed at Myself & Alain if he did anything wrong and i know as a moderator there's a differences as we work differently, As for the fire i'm putting it out if he does. And i really want all of us as user's to talk to each other again alright? As for Prizmaniac he or she needs to look onto our three talk pages and to put this "WAR" he or she said aside. That would be disrespectful ashameful & dishonorable as a moderator and as Energy X said before there's shouldn't be a war because it'll lead to nothing great alright. So you know as such i'm going to continue on moderation work so i can be carful and hopefully one day live upto Saksham/Alain superior complex alright? I'm putting all complaint's aside sense there was none kinda figure why Alain said that? & I don't want anyone demoted and whatever happened happened before alright so you know as such. Reading everything over yeah i'm glad you agree with his behavior as of late i would too but oh well. Whatever said is said and i can't change that okay. So you know. : If needed let me know i'll be on discussion if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 11:38, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Discord Know what happened in Discord has no place in here. You are still allowed to edit here and all that. Energy ''X'' 20:17, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Activity Hey, I see you have been very inactive here for a couple of weeks. Have you quit here too, or are you just taking a break? I hope to see you back here soon, as you have been a great help with your edits. Misch60 (talk) 13:31, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :Ah okay, that's great. Good luck with those exams, and I will see you around then! :Misch60 (talk) 12:44, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Discussion post reply's or posts Hey i saw your reply in off topic and the only thing upvote's can do is upvote reply's & or posts you won't be available to see whois upvoting your reply or post you'll be available to see whois replying & or upvoting you only if it's a good post or your reply's good alright that's how upvote's work. : '' And remember the guidelines sometimes via 7th rule Thread's & Post's that solicit will be deleted, that's if no one reply's it's seen usless by us and you & other's mark it with two or three report tag's by you or other user's who want a post deleted by a moderator alright.'' : Now if you need something or anything just let me know via talk page or in a post on discussion post in reply okay so you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 13:50, April 27, 2018 (UTC) : : : No problem & your always welcome & anytime now if you need anything i'll be on my blog. It seem's i remembered something i recall in DP Sinnoh League Visitor's episode League Unleashed. What it was well Dawn brought up Ambipom who we know was Ash's once til he traded it to her as a Aipom and evolved and was put into training remember in that episode she applied Ambipom can be called upon for Ash incase he needed her for the League. : : So that points out and applies Ash can also call upon her if needed and can also call upon the Gentleman's Raticate who he once had for his Butterfree for a short time if you remember aboard the Saint Anne or whatever via Kanto episode so i'm going to rearrange that after i'm going inactive and i'll be active tomorrow night alright. So you know as such and your always welcome anytime.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:17, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Discussion post limitation's I got your message and well a post's limitation or limits can actually be around 250 or 300 reply's depending on a post &/or reply's if you remember the first off topic post we did. There was 2,000 something reply's so i will say if it goes above 2550's or so reply's that's possibly be the limiter to post but so you know some post's now in day's can be around 250 or 300 or less reply's as it always has been alright. : '' So you know this message will make a great example of a post if i we're to post something new as a limiter alright so you know. I got to watch Presley so i will say if you look through my posts at somepoint say my fan fic post in example posted sometime ago. That will give you a idealable answer of how i limit a post even posting a link or so if possible alright so you know i gotta watch Presley so i'll be back on in a while.'' : '' Only if it doesn't severely storm as such kk so you know i'll be on tomorrow if you need something alright. I'll chat with you tomorrow.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:43, May 2, 2018 (UTC) '' Editing pokemon pages I'm a little confused, Isn't that what I did? I thought I edited two things on the pokemon pages - A) Leveling Learnset B) TM/HM Lordranged's sandbox page said "Pokémon with missing leveling learnsets and TMs/HMs" Saiftey (talk) 10:50, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Reply That should work. Continue on the good work. Energy ''X'' 11:06, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that looks fine. Ah yeah, when I was checking the pages, I mostly focused on the learnsets and TM/HM list, so I didn't pay much attention to the other sections. I don't feel like going through the pages again to see if the pages has the other lists or not but feel free to edit the sandbox to make it less confusing and comfortable for you and Saiftey since you two are the only ones adding them. Do note that the current list doesn't track the other lists, so I don't know which pages has them or not.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Rattata * My edit somehow deleted Rattata's alolan information (http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Rattata?oldid=1050569) - I figured out how.. I was editting an old version of rattata a few minutes from before the one you had just made, therefore my edit replaced yours and removed all changes you had made. Not much I could do if I didn't see your version in time and use that, history log shows we were minutes apart. Saiftey (talk) 15:21, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :New code added, should be fine now. Energy ''X'' 09:05, May 6, 2018 (UTC)